romfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ
Hi, könntest Du mal bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite schauen. Wir haben eine technische Frage zur Einbindung einer Datenbank von buffed. Vieleicht kannst Du da helfen. Danke Dir bereits im voraus. J sparten 11:30, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi Marc-Philipp. Wie kann man einen weiteren Benutzer Admi-Rechte für ein wikia geben. Konkret würde ich gerne Benutzer:Dragonfirefox zum Admi neben mir selber für das Wikia von Runes of Magic machen. Danke für Deine Hilfe im Voraus J sparten 12:33, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich mach das mal eben. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 12:57, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Zum Admin kann man einen Benutzer nur machen, wenn man die Bürokratenrechte hat oder Helfer ist. Bitte beachte eines: Schreib bitte nicht auf meine Benutzerseite sondern auf meine Benutzer''diskussionsseite. :) Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 13:00, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal Hilfe Hi, danke für die Hilfe mit dem Admin =) ... hier nochmal eine Frage : Zitat : Bei der Vorlage zur den Eliteskills hab ich ein Problem. Wie bekomme ich es hin das ich die Eingabe kontrollieren kann, um dann zu entscheiden ob die Abfrage Sofort / x sec / " " ausgibt? So sieht momentan mein versuch aus, jedoch klappt es noch nicht. } "Sofort" | Sofort | } sec. }} Den Original-Beitrag findest Du im Forum unter Eliteskill, könntest Du da vielleicht auf die Frage eingehen ? Meine Syntax-Kenntnisse sind mehr rudimentärer Natur ;0) Danke im Voraus P.S.: Ok, Diskussionsseite ... sorry mein Fehler =) J sparten 19:43, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Hab die Vorlage gefixt. Hoffe, so ist das Ergebnis richtig? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 19:51, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke schon mal für deine Hilfe, jedoch bringt mir die verbesserung noch nichts, vielleicht weil ich mich auch etwas kompliziert ausgedrückt habe. Ich versuche das die if-abfrage bei NULL-wert " " ausgibt, bei einem zahlenwert die zahl gefolgt von sec. und bei Sofort einfach Sofort. Ob dieses mit einer normalen Wiki-IF-Abfrage geht oder ob ich eine verschachtelte Abfrage benötige ? Dragonfirefox 20:02, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Es sollte gehen. Siehe folgendes: :::Skill kann ich skillwait könnte ich auch noch anpasse. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 20:06, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::Jedoch ist hier immer noch der NULL-Wert Sofort und dieser sollte " " sein und bei eingabe "Sofort" auch "Sofort" ausgegeben werden ohne den anhand "sec." Dragonfirefox 20:11, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::::Kann man einrichten. Du willst folgende Möglichkeiten: * " " * "Sofort" * "x" sec. :::::richtig? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 20:15, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::::richtig ^^ Bei dieser gelegenheit wollte ich noch fragen ob es möglich wäre mir oder Jsparten Bürokraten-Rechte zu geben, dass wir einstellungen vornehmen können, wie die Navigationsbar bzw. Design. Da der eigentliche Bürokraten leider nicht mehr existiert. Dragonfirefox 20:22, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Dieses ist euch beiden mit den Adminrechten bereits möglich. Ich werde morgen die Vorlage anpassen und eure Fragen weiterhin beantworten. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht - einfach schreiben :) Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 20:27, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :: Auch von meiner Seite nochmal vielen lieben Dank für die viele Hilfe und Unterstützung J sparten 19:18, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hallo, ich bin der Neue und hab mich mit MtaÄ im Chat kurzgeschlossen und hatte gerade einen Geistesblitz. Benutzer:Defchris/Vorlage2 sollte wohl evtl. das bieten was ihr haben wollt. Ihr gebt die Variable mit Wert an, was entweder den Wert oder "Sofort" ausgibt. Lasst ihr die Variable bei der Vorlageneinbindung weg oder gebt einen leeren Wert an, wird nichts angezeigt, vgl. Benutzer Diskussion:Defchris/Vorlage2. :) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:41, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Noch ein neuer ;) Hallo Admin ;) ich bin der neue :p Ich habe die Vorlage entsprechend angepasst, dass die Werte ausgeblendet werden wenn 0 eingegeben wird. Jetzt steh ich nur vor der Frage, wie ich den Spalten in der Tabelle eine Fixe Breite zuweisen kann. da hier die Formatierung total verschoben wird width="" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="5" border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |'Bild''' |'Skill Name' |'Stufe ' |'Verbrauch ' |'Zauberzeit ' |'Wartezeit ' |'Beschreibung ' was muss da noch ran? z.B. ein | width= 150 NeoElementarius 11:48, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :In der obersten Zeile jeweils den Fixwert eintragen. Bitte benutze die Vorschau bevor du speicherst. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:59, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Jo, den Vorschauknopf hab ich auch gefunden ;) :Wenn ich den Fixwert Eintrage regel ich ja nur die Breite der Tabelle, ich möchte aber den einzelnen Spalten verschiedene Werte zuweisen :NeoElementarius 12:13, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::An welcher Stelle in welcher Vorlage (link) willst du was wie breit haben? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:14, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Diese http://de.rom.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Eliteskills z.B. die Spalte Verbrauch 250 px breit. Nur damit ich seh wie du das meinst. kann ich ja dann entsprechend anpassen : Danke :) NeoElementarius 12:22, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Siehe hier - oben Gesamtbreite, in der ersten Zeile die Breite der jeweiligen Spalte. Hoffe, dir ist einsichtig wie ich das meine :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:24, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) : kapiert ;) danke NeoElementarius 12:26, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wer ist eigentlich noch aktiv Servus Admin, kannst du mir sagen wer überhaupt bei de.rom.wikia.com noch aktiv ist, bzw. wer federführend ist und die Admin-Rechte hat? So wie ich das sehe sind hier nämlich die Macher gar nicht mehr aktiv, und das is frustrierend, wenn man auf Sachen mit Admin-rechten zugreifen müsste btw: kannst du mir sagen wo die ganzen Bilder abgelegt sind? da die Spruchbilder in verschiedenen größen hinterlegt sind und diese dann das Layout auseinenderwerfen. Würde diese gern vereinheitlichen. Gruß NeoElementarius 12:12, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Bitte am Wochenende nicht nochmal extra eine Mail schicken, ich mag nur auch mal einen oder zwei Tage in der Woche frei haben. :Ich selber kenne mich leider nicht mit den genauen Vorgängen in diesem Wiki aus, aber diese Seiten sollten dir helfen können: :Spezial:Benutzer zeigt dir die Benutzer dieses Wikis, und wenn du letzte Bearbeitung/letzten Login klickst, staffelt sich die Liste ab- oder aufsteigend. Selbes gilt für Spezial:Benutzer/sysop - nur dass dieses ausschließlich die Admins anzeigt. :Wenn du auf geschützte Seiten stößt, und kein aktiver Admin mehr vorhanden ist, kannst du mich bitten, diese zu entsperren. :Ich weiß leider ebenfalls nicht wie du "abgelegt" meinst, ich kann dir nur die zwei Bilderlisten-Seiten empfehlen. Spezial:Neue Dateien + Spezial:Dateiliste :Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 06:35, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :. :Danke für die Antworten, ich denke das Hilft mir weiter, und Sorry dass ich dich in deinem WE gestört habe, war es halt leid zu warten, und hatte vergessen, dass ihr auch mal "WE" haben wollt ;) :In diesem Sinne, danke nochmal NeoElementarius 08:15, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) : :P.S. weil ichs grad sehe, wieos kann ich hier nicht einrücken (Einzug vergrößern)? ::Das ist ein kleiner, hin und wieder auftretender Bug beim grafischen Editor. Kann man nichts machen leider. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 20:06, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Farbe in Vorlagen Ist es Möglich bestimmte Zeilen oder Wörter in den Vorlagen so zu hinterlegen, dass diese Farbig ausgegeben werden? NeoElementarius 15:47, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich. Dazu kannst du dir ja mal dieses Beispiel ansehen: http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:AfW8-CBox :Sollte dir nicht ersichtlich sein, wie das funktioniert, kann ich dir vielleicht einige Fragen dazu beantworten. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 20:06, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Farbe RoM Wiki kann man das wieder zurückstellen? du hast mich ja total erschreckt, ich dachte ich hätte das mit ner vorlage gemacht %( Das alte gefiel besser! wieso wurde das geändert ?! NeoElementarius 12:36, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Zuvor wurde dein eingestellter Skin angezeigt - das war aber auch bei allen anderen Benutzern so, und daher wollten wir das mal auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner bringen :) Jedoch ist es überraschend, zumal ich nicht erkennen kann welchen Skin du eingestellt hattest. War die Sidebar links oder rechts? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:39, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe gar keinen Skin eingstellt, ich hab an einer Vorlage das Style="background:" geändert und dann war der Hintergrund schwarz .... ::die Sidebar ist standardmäßig links, der Hintergrund war weiß. NeoElementarius 13:04, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::War da noch eine blaue Leiste im Skin oben wo "Bearbeiten" steht? Das wäre dann der Skin "Sapphire". Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:20, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::ja, da war ne blaue Leiste ;) wo kann ich eignelich den Skin einstellen?? bin ja net admin ^^ NeoElementarius 13:27, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ich fänds besser wenn wir den mal ne Weile probieren :) Ansonsten kannst du in deinen Einstellungen "Angepasste Wiki-Skins anzeigen (empfohlen)" deaktivieren, um nur noch den mit der blauen Leiste zu sehen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:59, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: das ist ja schön und gut, nur passt das Schwarz nicht zu RoM, es kommt auch das Logo oben nicht mehr schön raus. kannst ja aber auch mal Maychan fragen was er meint, er ist der nächste wo noch aktiv ist. NeoElementarius 14:07, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: ich fang ja an mich an das schwarz zu gewöhnen, aber müssen wir da net sämliche Seiten und Vorlagen wieder äbändern? weil die Hauptseite hat bei mir immer nen weißen Hintergrund NeoElementarius 05:13, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe das Schwarz im Artikelbereich entfernt, da zu viele Vorlagen (bzw Tabellen) nicht wirklich Vorlagen sind und daher auf jeder Seite geändert werden müssten (sollte man aber generell machen, alle Infotabellen die mehrmals auftauchen in eine Vorlage packen). Sonst hätte ich gerne den Artikel in schwarz gelassen :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:30, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Marc-Phillip, bitte setze doch das Layout wieder auf das alte Design zurück, da es zuviel Aufwand ist die ganzen Seiten auf schwarz umzubauen, und Alle links o.ä. mit Schwarzen Kästen hinterlegt werden. Wie du oben gesagt hast, müsste es der Skin Sapphire sein. :danke für eine schnelle Bearbeitung NeoElementarius 12:48, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich denke du hast mich falsch verstanden - ich meinte, dass du in deinen eigenen Einstellungen diese Änderung vornehmen kannst. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:12, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::: nein ich habe dich richtig verstanden. Ich möchte das du das GANZE RoM-Wiki wieder auf Sapphire zurückstellst, diese Version "scheiße" aussieht und zuviel änderungen Bedarf, dass das gut aussieht ::: NeoElementarius 09:33, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich find ja das schwarz schicker. Habe die Einstellung aber mal wieder auf Sapphire angepasst, wenns dir so besser gefällt. --Avatar 10:24, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Drop-Down Box in Vorlagen Servus, ich schon wieder. ist es möglich in den Vorlagen eine Drop-Down-Box zu integrieren? Ich möchte bei den Rezepten die Farbe zur Auswahl vorgeben, da ich davon den Hintergrundbalken abhängig mache. Vorlage:Rezept Gruß NeoElementarius 16:09, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ein Dropdown ist leider nicht möglich. Allerdings kann man eine #switch-Funktion einbauen, die es einem erlaubt, im Artikel mit einer Variable die Farbe zu bestimmen. Wäre das in deinem Sinne? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:31, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : ::Hallo Marc-Phillipp, die switch funktion denke ich nicht das das richtige ist. ist es möglich neben dem Eingabefeld in der Vorlage mögliche Werte vorzugeben? Einfach damit die Leute wissen, was für möglichkeiten es gibt? ::NeoElementarius 12:55, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist nicht möglich. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:12, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC)